<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There'll be peace (when you are done) by Notquiteright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642949">There'll be peace (when you are done)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquiteright/pseuds/Notquiteright'>Notquiteright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amara is the new god here fyi, Be warned half of this fic is me fixing the ep, Chuck is a bad writer, Dean Winchester &amp; Rowena MacLeod Friendship, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, I literally left Sam's endgame ambiguous just bc of that, I'm mainly samwitch shipper but goddamn the finale did Eileen so dirty, M/M, and half of it is me throwing shade at it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquiteright/pseuds/Notquiteright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is so damn funny?” he asks. Rowena grins widely.</p>
<p>“Chuck has written a new book.” she says pointedly and then lifts the book in question so Dean can see it better. It’s titled “Carry on” and the cover is nothing but a grave stone with the word “Winchester”.  It already looks promising. </p>
<p>What happened and what didn't; Chuck publishes a new book. It gets a lot of things wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There'll be peace (when you are done)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay let me be quite frank. Usually? After I write a fic I wait a bit before I post it. To brainstrom, to edit, to fix stuff etc. But this??? I watched the ep. I cried bc of how bad it was. I raged. Then I instantly opened word. I haven't even sunk my teeth into the comforts of reading fix-it fics (though I'm sure many of you have written a lot of amazing ones and I love you already for that). I literally knew no peace until I got this out of my system.  Writing it was cathartic. </p>
<p>It might be a little messy but if the only thing I achieve is ticking the number of worlds where Chuck didn't win up by one then I'm content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <h4>Now</h4>
  <h4></h4>
</div><p>Rowena has been giggling nonstop for a good five minutes and Dean has had enough. They’re the only two people at the bunker right now so it’s not like he can ignore the sound. He tried to, because he owes her a fucking lot but he can’t take it anymore. He turns off the stove and marches out of the kitchen. The Queen of Hell is sitting at the war table, a book of all things in her hand and lets out yet another chuckle when she spots Dean. </p>
<p>“What is so damn funny?” he asks. Rowena grins widely.</p>
<p>“Chuck has written a new book.” she says pointedly and then lifts the book in question so Dean can see it better. It’s titled “Carry on” and the cover is nothing but a grave stone with the word “Winchester”.  It already looks promising. </p>
<p>“He works fast.” Dean remarks. Rowena hums, though her smile is yet to fade.</p>
<p>“Spite is an excellent motivator. Insufficient to make up for lackluster writing though it seems.” she says, huffing out a laugh. “My dear what <em>did</em> you do to him?”</p>
<p>“What did I do to him?” Dean asks, confused. Then a horrible suspicion draws on him. “Wait, what did he do to <em>me</em>?!”</p>
<p>“You got impaled on a vampire hunt.” </p>
<p>“You’ve got to be kidding me.” he reaches for the book and Rowena hands it over to him without protest. He skims the page and sure enough he is impaled. Not even stabbed. <em>Just impaled by accident.</em> That’s just <em>wrong</em>. All that because Dean refused to kill him? Ridiculous. </p>
<p>Rowena tuts in amusement.</p>
<p>“Not heroic enough for you?” she teases. Dean grunts.</p>
<p>“And Sammy?” he asks, though he’s already exasperated. Because Chuck, really. No wonder Supernatural never took off if that’s the best he can do. </p>
<p> “I haven’t reached that part yet.” Rowena answers. “There’s still thirty pages left and he only just named his son Dean.”</p>
<p>“He did what now?!” </p>
<p>Rowena only smiles crookedly.</p>
<p>“Shall we read on then?”</p>
<p>Dean stares back at the kitchen and thinks about the half-finished burgers there. Mind made up he turns to Rowena.</p>
<p>“I cook, you read.”</p>
<p>Here’s what happens in the book: Dean dies and Sam gets old. They reunite in heaven, together but also alone.</p>
<p>Here’s what actually happens: </p>

<p></p><div>
  <h4>Then</h4>
  <h4></h4>
</div><p>They beat Chuck. They’re free. Finally free.</p>
<p>The first thing Jack does is fix the world alongside Amara. </p>
<p>The first thing Sam does is check on Eileen.</p>
<p>And the first thing Dean does is hit the lore on anything related to the Empty. Then inspect the bottom of several glasses of any and every alcoholic beverage that yet remains in the bunker. </p>
<p>Dean would think that coming up empty-handed in his research about the Empty is Chuck’s idea of a cosmic joke if he didn’t know Chuck wasn’t writing his story anymore. No, this isn’t a stroke of evil genius on his part just the universe being cruel. </p>
<p>“And here I thought you won.” he hears Rowena’s voice and for a moment he thinks he’s imagined it but no. The Queen of Hell is indeed standing in front of him.</p>
<p>“Rowena?” he asks drowsily, which is truly all he can manage right now.</p>
<p>“Aye, ‘tis me don’t look too excited.” then her features morph into concern as she takes in the state he’s in. “Was I wrong in assuming that me disappearing and then re-appearing were caused by your little tiff with God?”</p>
<p>“No, no you were right. Chuck’s human now.” he replies. “Jack’s the new God. Or Amara.” he amends. “Last I checked they haven’t worked it out yet.”</p>
<p>“And Samuel…?” she asks and Dean can hear the fearful suspicion in her carefully measured tone. He shakes his head quickly to dispel her worries.</p>
<p>“He’s fine. Shaken up but fine. Just checking on a friend.” </p>
<p>Rowena nearly sags with relief but the moment is short-lived. She narrows her eyes at Dean.</p>
<p>“And Castiel?” </p>
<p>Dean can’t help the way his whole body stiffens at the mention of his best friend. His best friend who’s dead, who loved him and <em>who never knew Dean loved him back.</em> </p>
<p>“He’s gone.” he says hoarsely. Rowena’s face pinches in sympathy as she takes a seat across from him. </p>
<p>“I never knew death to stop a Winchester before.” she says, almost cautiously. Dean swallows at the implications of that sentence. He can’t focus on that. Not now.</p>
<p>“It’s different.” </p>
<p>“How so?” </p>
<p>He stares at Rowena. His enemy turned unlikely friend. The witch Queen of Hell. And he tells her what he couldn’t tell Sam. What he couldn’t tell Jack.</p>
<p>“We were corned by Death and Cas… he summoned the Empty to save my life.” he starts, trying to shove the memories down where they belong. Judging by the way his voice quivers he isn’t all that successful. “It took both of them.”</p>
<p><em>We’ll get him back Dean. We will.</em> Sam promised after he told them. But they can’t. Because they’re missing one crucial piece of the puzzle.</p>
<p>“So why don’t we summon the Empty again?” Rowena asks what Sam didn’t. </p>
<p>“Because…” he tries to force the words out. “Cas he… he made a deal with the Empty. <em>Before</em>. That if he let himself be happy then it would take him. He told me he loved me.” he admits quietly. The words rip open the wound that he hasn’t managed to stitch up but he had to say it. He couldn’t keep this to himself. He couldn’t. </p>
<p>“Oh.” is the only reaction Rowena gives him. </p>
<p>“You knew.” it’s not a question, nor an accusation. </p>
<p>“I have eyes.” she replies and it’s not meant to be an insult. It’s only the truth. Rowena falls silent for a moment, mulling over the problem. </p>
<p>“So we don’t know how to summon the Empty, correct?”</p>
<p>“I looked through our whole library. Every single book. It’s like the Men of Letters didn’t even know the place <em>existed</em>.” which is deeply ironic considering they had an actual fucking key to Death’s library yet they missed one whole afterlife. </p>
<p>“They might not have.” Rowena agrees but she doesn’t look deterred in the slightest. In fact, she’s downright determined. “But there’s bound to be someone who knows something.” she looks at Dean meaningfully. “I’m the Queen of Hell and I have a lot of bored demons who would kill for something to do. If there’s lore on the Empty anywhere I’ll find it.”</p>

<p></p><div>
  <h4>Now</h4>
  <h4></h4>
</div><p> “Well, Cas helped.” Bobby says in Rowena’s dramatic voice. There’s the rustle of a page turning and silence. Dean actually turns back.</p>
<p>“How did Cas get there?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Rowena squints at the page, then flips back to the previous one. “It doesn’t say.”</p>
<p>“Cas doesn’t even get to explain himself?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think he’s in it.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean he isn’t in it?” </p>
<p>“The next scene is you going for a drive.” Rowena remarks. “The scene after that is you driving too.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t even look for Cas?!” he asks, appalled. “Now that’s character assassination!”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes you’d go to the ends of the earth and all afterlives for him. We know.” Rowena replies teasingly. He turns back gruffly, not even pretending to be ashamed in the face of Rowena’s knowing smile. </p>
<p>Damn right he would.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <h4>Then</h4>
  <h4></h4>
</div><p>Dean doesn’t know what he expected. But the Empty is truly just that. Empty. He has no idea which direction he should start his search in this endless blackness. Thankfully he doesn’t have to wonder for long.</p>
<p>“What’s a cosmic entity to do to get some sleep around here?” Meg’s annoyed voice comes from behind him. Dean turns to find himself face to face with the Empty itself. “Hello Deano.” it greets him with a sardonic smile. “Here for the angel?”</p>
<p>His jaw clenches. </p>
<p>“Here to make a deal actually.” he says. That only makes the Empty laugh. </p>
<p>“Deal after deal after deal…” it crosses its arms over its chest. “Sorry loverboy I’m just not interested.”</p>
<p>“Oh I think you are.” Dean says, confident. “See Chuck has gotten replaced. His sister Amara? She’s planning on putting things back where they belong.” </p>
<p>“I’ve been told that before.” the Empty shoots back but it’s for show. Dean can see it in its eyes. It’s not certain. And it’s also desperate. </p>
<p>“So have we. Billie betrayed us too.” he reminds it. It lets out a sound that’s reminiscent of an angry hiss. </p>
<p>“So if I give you back the angel… God’s sister will put me back to sleep?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Give me your word.” it crowds his personal space, eyes blazing. “Give me your word so that I can hunt you down if this is a trick.”</p>
<p>“I give you my word.”</p>
<p>The Empty grins, almost feral. </p>
<p>“Deal.” it says. </p>
<p>Then the world goes white. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <h4>Now</h4>
  <h4></h4>
</div><p>“Do I even want to know what’s going on here?” Sam asks, glancing between Rowena and Dean who are in a heated debate over whether cars can go to the afterlife. </p>
<p>“If I die Baby’s coming with me.” Dean says. Rowena sighs like he’s stupid.</p>
<p>“Cars don’t have souls. They can’t be good or evil!”</p>
<p>“Imagine that though… a demon car.” Dean wonders. Sam keeps staring at them like they’ve lost their minds. Eileen looks to Sam like she expects him to have the answer to what they’ve walked into.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we want to know.” Sam tells her eventually. Dean waves his concerns away.</p>
<p>“We were just doing some light reading.”</p>
<p>“Is that a Supernatural book?” Eileen peers at the cover. “I thought there weren’t any after the apocalypse. The first one I mean.” her face scrunches up like she still isn’t used to the fact that there were several of them. </p>
<p>“There weren’t supposed to be any more.” Sam confirms. Rowena and Dean exchange a devious look. The Queen of Hell pats the seat next to her. </p>
<p>“I do think we should start from the beginning…”</p>

<p></p><div>
  <h4>Then</h4>
  <h4></h4>
</div><p>Cas sways on his feet, disoriented by being brought back to life. Again. </p>
<p>Then disoriented by Dean tackling him. Dean would feel bad for making the angel nearly fall on his ass but he can’t. Not when he’s here, in his arms, warm and alive. </p>
<p>“Dean?” Cas asks but Dean can’t let go, not yet. He steps back, but only to press his forehead against Cas’, content for the moment to just breathe the same air as he does. </p>
<p>“The Empty said my deal was voided.” Cas says and honestly Dean doesn’t know how he doesn’t get it. How he is still just frowning up at him despite their faces being inches apart. Despite Dean clinging on to him like he’s a lifeline. </p>
<p>“You’re stupid you know that? You can have me Cas. You’ve had me for years.”  Dean tells him not wasting any time. They have wasted so much already. Cas’ eyes widen in surprise but Dean isn’t done. “I love you too.”</p>
<p>After all is said and done there will be speeches. Speeches riddled with apologies about insecurities and misunderstandings. Speeches about love. There is going to be a lot of teasing too, because they’ve been dancing around each other for more than a decade and really it’s going to be so hilarious once they’ve gotten enough time to get used to the fact that this is real and it’s not going away. </p>
<p>But right now Cas only kisses him, reverently, softly like he cannot believe he’s allowed to touch. Dean sags into him, relief flooding him in waves. There’s a feeling beneath it all, beneath the overwhelming joy he feels as he kisses Cas back. A feeling he isn’t used to, something he can’t recall experiencing but can recognize anyway. </p>
<p>Peace. With Cas’ lips against his own and with the knowledge that his family is waiting for them outside Dean Winchester is finally at peace. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <h4>Now</h4>
  <h4></h4>
</div><p>Jack appears, Cas in tow just as Sam gripes about Chuck’s weird idea of a revenge. Eileen is googling some of the reviews and smiles. She turns the screen towards them to show them one from none other than Becky Rosen herself.</p>
<p>It says simply: I TOLD YOU THE FANS WOULD HATE IT</p>
<p>But Dean doesn’t have time for that, rushing to Cas instead and greeting him with a kiss. </p>
<p>“Hey.” he says, smiling softly. “Everything okay with heaven?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Cas replies, remaining impossibly close to Dean. <em>Personal space</em>, Dean’s mind supplies, though the thought only makes him smile harder this time around. “Amara did a good job of fixing things.”</p>
<p>“She also restored my powers.” Jack adds. “And she made Cas…” but then he stops abruptly. Dean gives Cas a suspicious look.</p>
<p>“She made Cas…?” </p>
<p>“Human.” Cas finishes. “I’m human again.” </p>
<p>There is uncertainty in his eyes, like he isn’t sure how Dean will take the news. Dean for his part is at a loss for words but then he asks the only question that matters.</p>
<p>“And you’re okay with that?”</p>
<p>Cas smiles sunnily and this time there is no Empty to snatch him up. There won’t ever be.</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>They smile at each other and Dean knows they must look silly and lovesick but he doesn’t care. He’s happy, he’s in love, and goddammit he has earned the right to bask in it.</p>
<p>“Well good.” Rowena breaks the moment. “Chuck got the ‘together in heaven’ part accurate at least.” </p>
<p>Dean stifles a groan. Cas tilts his head in confusion.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” he asks. Sam looks back at Eileen’s phone.</p>
<p>“Chuck’s latest hit which Igotbackfromhellforthis describes eloquently as a ‘god-awful clusterfuck I would like to bleach from my brain.’”</p>
<p>“That is… a mouthful.” Cas says slowly. Dean nods, impressed by their choice of words.  </p>
<p>“Can I read it?” Jack bounds over to Rowena, innocent and genuinely curious. Dean tunes them out, having heard that story enough times for a lifetime. He does feel strangely sad for the fans of the books though, that they’ll never know what really happened. But then he remembers Marie and the rest of the theatre kids and thinks that maybe they’ll be fine. If they can dream up robots and singing surely they can dream up a happy end for Supernatural. </p>
<p>He leans closer to Cas, putting an arm around the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. Then he smiles at his friends, his family, clustered around the kitchen table, feeling lucky that of all the worlds Chuck has created in this one, he made it.</p>
<p>They all did. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>